Echecs et mat
by Liske
Summary: Et si Morgarath avait gagné la première guerre? Que serait devenue Will et ses amis? Et si les rodeurs avaient créé Robin des bois?
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire commence à la mort du père du prince Duncan. Ce dernier, malgré son jeune âge, prend la tête du royaume d'Araluen. Malheureusement pour lui, le seigneur Morgarath et autres barons sous son jouc décident de faire un coup d'état. Une guerre sanglante s'en suit. La déroute du jeune roi et proche, mais, l'un de ses fidèles, un homme venu de Gallica, un prénommé Halt Arratay prend la tête d'une cavalerie lourde et attaque les ennemis par derrière. Les traitres au royaume sont en déroute quand soudain un hurlement retenti. Normal me direz vous sur un champ de bataille, sauf si c'est celui d'un roi. Ce qui était effectivement le cas. Le seigneur Morgarath avait sa lame sur le cou de Duncan. D'une voix forte et claire, qui sonna comme un glas aux oreilles des allies, il déclama :

\- Aujourd'hui est la fin d'une époque, messieurs les chevaliers, posez vos épées ou votre roitellet décèdera. Echec au roi !

Un à un, les fiers soldats lâchèrent leurs armes et les mercenaires au service du seigneur noir les attachèrent. Ils leurs prirent leurs armes, et les dépouillèrent aussi de leur fierté. Certains essayèrent de résister mais furent bien vite métrisés. Le conquérant eu un sourire aux lèvres et repris la parole :

\- Merci à tous de votre compréhension. Je vais vous laissez le choix, soit vous me rejoignez ici et maintenant, soit vous mourrez. C'est aussi simple que cela. Aussi, que l'on m'amène les rodeurs. Ils seront exécuter en place publique, leur règne s'achève.

Quelque part dans la foule, des rebellions ont eu lieu. Se qui n'avaient pas encore perdu espoir firent du grabuge ou aidèrent les rodeurs à s'enfuirent au péril de leur vie. Et malheureusement, ses actes de bravours eurent peu de conséquence. Aux dires des survivants, on pense qu'une trentaine de rodeurs ont survécu pour une centaine de morts. Les autres furent exécutés, comme de nombreux soldats. En se jour funeste, plus de 10 000 hommes perdirent la vie.

\- George tait toi ! Des soldats arrivent ! cria un jeune adolescent arrivé en trombe dans la grange

\- C'est ainsi que blanche neige s'endormis. En effet, la pomme était empoisonnée par la méchante sorcière…

\- Que tout le monde sorte immédiatement ! Les rassemblements sont interdits ! hurla une voix

Les jeunes présents dans la grange sortirent petit à petit, ils étaient environ une vingtaine, ayant entre 8 et 14 ans. Le conteur était l'un des plus grands. Il s'appelait George. Son rêve, entrer dans l'école de scribe, mais, ne faisant pas partie de l'élite, se projet sera difficile à réaliser. Le second garçon est plus petit que son ami en taille, mais plus en muscle aussi. Son nom, Will. Pour les autorités, c'est un petit fouineur et voleur, pour ses amis, quelqu'un sur qui l'on peut compter. Mais revenons-en à notre situation de crise. Les jeunes furent alignés devant le bâtiment. Le garde qui dirigeait l'équipe de patrouille les observa avec minutie, lorsque son regard tomba sur Will. D'un geste, il le propulsa en avant. Le garçon tomba au sol. Le sergent le regarda avec un sourire satisfait. Il prit la parole :

\- J'imagine que comme d'habitude, tu diras que tu es à l'origine de cette petite réunion, et que vous ne racontiez pas des calomnies sur notre bon roi mais un conte de fée ? Que tu l'es a poussez à être présent ?

\- Vous supposez bien monsieur, répondis l'adolescent en le regardant dans les yeux

\- Parfais, tu ne verras donc pas d'inconvénient à être fouetté en place publique demain à l'aube. Et, aussi, tu quitteras la ville juste après. Ou sinon…

Le garde fit le geste du pendu. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas de punition mais une exécution. Le jeune homme fit un signe de tête aux personnes présentes et suivit les gardes. Les grands raccompagnèrent les enfants et rentrèrent à leur planque. Ce petit groupe de 4 personnes était constitué de George le conteur, Alice une grande et jolie blonde parlant plusieurs langue à la voix douce et calme parfaite pour être une messagère, Jenny une petite rondelette cuisinant avec rien comme personne et Horace un grand garçon tout en muscle ayant déjà la structure d'un chevalier. Le dernier membre et meilleur ami d'Horace est Will. Les résistants ramassèrent leurs affaires, tous se qu'ils auraient besoins pour voyager. Leur groupe s'était formé à partir des deux garçons, Horace et Will. Tous orphelins, ils les avaient rejoins car ils ne voulaient pas se soumettre. Le père d'Horace était le feu chevalier Altman, l'un des plus proche ami du roi hérité Duncan. Durant la guerre, il a refusé de se soumettre. Morgarath l'a tué pour ses convictions. Il a aussi envoyé des hommes pour tuer sa famille mais le fils avait déjà disparu. Sa mère l'avait confié à un rodeur. Celui-ci avait déjà récupérer un autre garçon, nommé Will. Ce dernier était né quelque semaine auparavant. Il fut nommé Will par le rodeur, car, dans leur langue, Will signifie volonté. En effet, l'enfant était né en avance et à malgré tout survécu. Pendant 7 ans, le rodeur éleva les deux garçons. Cependant, comme son ordre était pourchassé, il fut arrêté et torturé. Les deux enfants s'enfuirent et se promirent se jour là plusieurs choses. La première, quoi qu'il se passe, être toujours dans le même camp. Le second, racontera à tout le pays se qu'il s'est véritablement passé durant la bataille. Et troisièmement, à cause ou grâce à l'éducation du rodeur, de remettre le roi Duncan ou sa fille sur le trône. Ils partirent avec cet objectif et rencontrèrent par la suite les autres jeunes orphelins de leurs loyaux parents.

Mais revenons en au présent, le jeune Will reçu 50 coup de fouet puis disparu en forêt avec ses amis. Ils s'enfoncèrent profondément dans cette dernière. Arrivé près d'un court d'eau, Alice nettoya les plaies du jeune homme. Ce dernier grimaça mais ne dis rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois. Le silence pesait sur le groupe jusqu'à ce qu'Horace prenne la parole :

\- Je crois qu'il est temps. Nous devrions mettre en place notre plan.

\- Surtout pas, rien n'est prêt ! s'exclama Jenny

\- Je suis d'accord avec Horace, si nous attendons trop, ils se méfieront de nous et nous ne pourrons pas avoir les places que nous voulons, répondis Will

\- Mais c'est trop tôt encore ! Nous ne les avons pas encore rencontrés ! Et puis, à partir du moment où nous nous séparerons, nous devrons supposez que les autres sont encore en vie ! Will nous ne pouvons… s'écria George à son tour

\- Il suffit. Horace et Will ont raison. Nous n'avons que trop tardé. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'en restant en groupe nous les retrouverons. Je suis sur que Will a un moyen de les retrouver mais qu'il a promis de rien révéler. Tout comme Horace d'ailleurs, dit posément Alice

\- Alors tu as deviné ? J'aurais du m'en douté. Mais tu as raison. Si je vous pousse à partir maintenant, c'est que j'ai trouvé le moyen de les approché et de faire fonctionné notre plan, si vous entendez parler d'un robin… fit malicieusement Will

\- Robin… Robin… Attend, tu ne vas tout de même pas jouer le bouc émissaire ! s'horrifia Jenny

\- Si, c'est une bonne idée, les loyaux parlent tous le rodera (ici une langue inventé par les rodeurs pour parler entre eux et parler avec les personnes dignes de confiance), ils comprendront son intention et le protègerons. Et maintenant que Will sait tirer et porter la cape du rodeur… Pourquoi ne pas t'appeler Robin Hood ? Robin Hood des bois ça sonne bien, réfléchie à haute voix George

\- Si Jenny pense y ! Will deviendra la face ouverte des rodeurs. Le peuple le suivra, car il croira que c'est un rodeur. Les rodeurs l'aideront, car ils le prendront pour l'un des leurs. Enfin, nous nous l'aiderons une fois que notre position sera assurée. Tu lui fourniras les ragots des cantines, George les plans et les comptes du royaume, je serais le lien entre tout le monde et Horace sera le contact avec le roi, continua Alice

\- Parfais, mais j'aimerais que l'on fasse un serment. Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne trahira jamais les nôtres et l'on se retrouvera une fois que nous aurons gagné, objecta Jenny

\- Cela va de soi, murmura Will, maintenant, je dois vous laissez, j'ai de nombreuses choses à mettre en place et je pense que ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps. N'attendez pas de mes nouvelles avant plusieurs années.


	2. Chapter 2

Sur ces paroles, le groupe se sépara. Jenny et Horace se dirigèrent vers le château d'Araluen et rapidement la cuisinière devient commis et le jeune homme un chevalier. Après 2 ans, Jenny devient l'une des cuisinières personnelles de Morgarath et Horace le gardien de prison. Voici comment c'est déroulé la rencontre entre le roi et le nouveau chevalier.

\- Duncan, vous avez un nouveau surveillant, je suis sûr que vous le reconnaîtrez ! Il s'agit du fils de votre ami le chevalier Altman. Mais contrairement à lui, son fils à un peu plus de jugeote, il c'est rangé du coté des vainqueurs ! ricana un garde

Horace s'approcha de la porte de la cellule et regarda à l'intérieur. Il vit le roi, encore majestueux malgré le fait qu'il soit enfermé depuis 16 ans. Le roi le regarda avec des yeux ronds où se lisait la déception, il marmonna dans sa barbe, cependant les gardes l'entendirent tout de même.

\- Alors il n'y a plus aucun espoir, si même les jeunes se mettent au service du Tiran. Un garçon à l'apparence d'un loyal.

\- Vous savez, l'habit ne fait pas le moine, répondis doucement Horace, pendant que le second garde se rendait aux cuisines

Le roi leva des yeux surpris vers le jeune chevalier. On y lisait l'incompréhension mais aussi une note d'espoir. Horace regarda autour de lui, vérifia d'être bien seul avant de reprendre doucement :

\- Je m'appelle Horace Altman, et bien que mon apparence me donne l'air de soutenir l'usurpateur, je fais partis des loyaux. Avec mes amis, nous avons pris des postes importants pour apporter des informations aux rodeurs. Mon meilleur ami est l'un deux. Son nom est Will mais il est surtout connu sous le nom de Robin des bois.

Le roi Duncan ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortie. Lui aussi, est ceux même s'il était enfermé dans sa cage, avait entendu parler de ce Robin. Un jeune homme, tout de vert vêtu, tirant à l'arc malgré la loi l'interdisant, protégeant les pauvres, et faisant la vie dure aux soldats. C'était un héros. Alors apprendre qu'il pouvait enfin être en relation avec les rodeurs… C'était… Une idée lui vient à l'esprit, est si c'était un piège ?

\- A oui, Will m'a dis qu'ils avaient dis que vous alliez réagir ainsi. Je devais vous dire cette phrase « Quelque que soit les conditions, il y a toujours un espoir, et même si nous perdons cette guerre, nous serons toujours avec vous, même si nous sommes relié que par l'espoir » (la phrase est en rodera)

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant ? murmura Duncan

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dis, mon meilleur ami est l'apprenti rodeur de Halt et…

\- Halt, le rodeur Halt ? Celui qui n'a jamais prit d'apprenti ? Comment es-ce possible ?

\- Will est très persuasif quand il veut. De plus, il a des antécédents qui l'ont aidé. Son père à permis à Halt de s'enfuir durant la bataille. Will et moi avons été élevés par le rodeur Malkeur avant qu'il ne se fasse tué. Enfin, nous avons nos raisons, expliqua Horace

Le roi lui sourit, et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, il lui révéla tout ce qu'il savait. Une nouvelle amitié vit le jour ce jour là.

Alice se dirigea vers le château de Montrouge. Là-bas, elle rencontra la messagère en chef, aussi appelé Dame Pauline. Rapidement, la messagère la prit sous son aile et découvrit son secret. Alice entra alors en contact avec les autres loyaux. Elle devient alors indispensable au service messager.

George se dirigea vers le château de Gorlan. Là-bas se trouvait la meilleure école de scribe du royaume mais aussi les archives et les comptes du royaume. Grâce à ses talents de conteurs et sa facilité à manier les lettres, il entra dans le cercle très fermé des scribes s'occupant des affaires internes.

Will quitta le groupe et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt. Une fois sûr que ses amis ne le suivraient pas, il fit demi-tour en se fondant dans le paysage comme une ombre. Les rares traces qu'il laissait était trop espacé et trop peu visible pour qu'un non expert puisse le pourchasser. Si Will et Horace avaient reçu la même formation, Will était le seul à avoir les compétences des rodeurs, et, depuis plus de 7 ans, il les mettait en pratique presque tous les jours. Will se dirigea vers sa cachette secrète où il rangeait ses armes, c'est-à-dire un petit couteau qu'il rangeait dans sa botte, deux petites lames dans ses gants qui sortaient avec une torsion du poignet, un couteau de lancer et un grand couteau à la ceinture et enfin un grand arc d'environ 1 mètre et 24 flèches dans son carquois. Il couvrait son visage avec une cape moucheté verte. En s'habillant ainsi, il ressemblait en tout point à un rodeur. Il repartit dans les profondeurs de la forêt et se dirigea en direction du château d'Araluen. Sur le chemin, il fit quelques apparitions, volant les riches pour donner aux pauvres, maltraitants quelques soldats, se faisant un nom. En quelques mois, une rumeur se mis à courir que les rodeurs commençaient à faire des actions publiques. Au bout de 6 mois, tout le monde avait déjà entendu parler de « Robin Hood des bois » même s'il se faisait appelé Robin par le peuple et l'enquiquineur par le reste de la population. Peu à peu, les gens le reconnaissait et l'aidait. Des rebellions voyaient le jour un peu partout dans le pays. Pourtant, Will n'avait toujours pas rencontré de rodeur. Un sombre sentiment était apparu au fond de son cœur. Il savait qu'il en restait peu, moins d'une dizaine, mais il pensait qu'ils se battaient toujours pour libéré le peuple. Il était entré dans des cercles très fermé, mais jamais il n'a vu de rodeur.

Un jour, alors qu'il distribuait de la nourriture dans les bas fonds d'une grande ville, un groupe de soldats surgit. Celui-ci repoussa la population et encercla Will. Quelques personnes voulurent attaquer les soldats pour l'aider mais le jeune homme encapuchonné les intérompis :

\- Surtout pas, sinon ils vont vous coffrer ! Je sais parfaitement me défendre seul, ne vous inquiété pas !

\- Gamin, tu crois nous échapper ? Nous allons te trainer devant le roi ! tu sais que ta tête a été mise à prix ? Si tu te rends immédiatement, nous ne te battrons pas trop… ricana l'un des soldats

\- Désolé, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous suivre pour le moment, répondis Will

Pendant qu'il parlait, il s'approcha d'un des gardes et lui porta un coup dans le ventre le pliant en deux. Il l'acheva par un coup sur la nuque. Après ces échanges, les autres soldats lui fondirent dessus. Bien que Will sache se battre, il se retrouvait à 1 contre 10. Le jeune homme réussi à en mettre 3 par terre lorsque les soldats réussir à le saisir. Il se débâtit mais rien ne fis. Les gardes l'obligèrent à s'agenouiller devant le chef. Celui-ci avait un œil au beurre noir. En effet, Will avait attrapé la montre à gousset d'un des protagonistes et s'en était servit comme poing américain. Le commandant lui lança un regard haineux avant de lui porter un uppercut en plein visage. Will s'effondra en grognant. Il avait rarement reçu un coup aussi violent et il voyait des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées mais une douleur lancinante le frappa. Le leva tout de même les yeux vers son agresseur et remarqua avec étonnement que sa capuche couvrait toujours son visage. Le garde pris alors la parole en approchant sa main de son capuchon :

\- Alors, qui se cache sous la marque des rodeurs ? Ta voix laisse entendre que tu es jeune, a mon avis, tu dois encore être un apprenti. Après ça, même si tu t'enfuis, tu ne pourras plus jamais nous échapper !

\- J'en appelle à la loi de l'omerta ! s'écria Will

\- La loi de l'omerta, mais c'est quoi ? s'exclama l'un des habitant

\- C'est une loi faite pour les rodeurs. Elle est très vieille, elle a été créée pour permettre au rodeur, même quand l'ordre était en froid avec le gouvernement, de garder leur identité secrète et seuls les chevaliers pouvaient connaître leur visage. C'est rare que l'un d'entre eux l'utilise, enfin normalement ils doivent respecter cette loi… répondis une autre personne

\- Silence ! hurla le commandant, mon garçon, tu crois vraiment que je vais obéir à cette loi ? Votre ordre a été détruit, et toi aussi ce sera bientôt le cas.

Le soldat agrippa la capuche de Will lorsqu'une flèche lui transperça la main. Il hurla de douleur. Une voix grave venue de nulle part pris la parole :

\- Je pense que tu devrais obéir, on ne sait jamais après tout, même s'il n'existe plus beaucoup de rodeur, la vengeance des rodeurs existent toujours…

Un frisson parcouru tous les habitants. Après tout, qui ne connaissait pas la vengeance des rodeurs ? Lorsqu'ils s'alliaient tous pour retrouver quelqu'un, et pour le torturer jusqu'à la mort. D'après une légende, la vengeance des rodeurs serait la plus élaboré des tortures. On dit même que les génoviens, passé maître dans l'art de l'assassinat et de la torture ne connaissent pas la moitié des tecniques des rodeurs.

\- Et puis, je ne suis peut être pas venu seul… Alors maintenant relâchez le et nous vous laisserons la vie sauve. Robin, quand à toi, retrouve nous au point de rendez-vous.

Comme la voix l'avait prédit, les soldats le relâchèrent et Will s'enfuit en direction de la forêt. Il y entra et une fois qu'il ne fut plus visible depuis l'extérieur de la forêt il cacha ses traces sur environ 1 km. Puis, il grimpa dans un arbre et partit en direction de la cascade ou il avait entreposé ses affaires. Will avait réfléchie en chemin à où pouvait être ce fameux point de rendez-vous. Comme il n'avait aucune idée, il se dit que les rodeurs devaient connaître sa position et décida de retourner à son point de sauvegarde. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, il resta caché sur la cime des arbres. De là, il pouvait observer tous son soul les lieux sans pour autant être repéré, car rare était les personnes qui regardait en l'air lorsqu'il cherchait quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait personne, Will descendit de son arbre et partit chercher ses affaires. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour les ramasser, il reçu un coup derrière la tête. Sa dernière pensée fut « Mais où était-il caché ? ».


	3. Chapter 3

Il revient à lui plusieurs fois, mais il n'eu jamais le temps de reprendre ses esprits. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il se réveilla une nouvelle fois, il eu du mal à se rappeler de qui il était et de se qu'il faisait avant d'arriver ici. Lorsqu'il reprit totalement ses esprits, il se mit sur son séant et remarqua qu'il était allongé dans un lit. Il était en pantalon, ses chausses au pied du lit et sa chemise ainsi que sa cape et ses armes sur la chaise près de son chevet. Sa chambre était petite, 2 mètres sur 3, elle ne possédait qu'une petite étagère et une porte. Pas de fenêtre. Will remarqua que ses blessures avaient été soignées et bandées. Il remarqua aussi un bol de soupe au pied du lit. Cette vision fit gargouiller son ventre et il avala le bouillon bien que celui-ci soit froid. Après son repas, il s'habilla et repris ses armes. Un fois habillé, ses yeux firent à nouveau le tour de la pièce et tombèrent sur un morceau de papier posé sur la chaise. Will s'approcha et le lu :

«Lorsque tu seras habillé et que tu auras mangé, sors de la chambre et dirige toi vers la grande tente, ne parle à personne et cache ton visage »

Will secoua la tête et recouvra son visage de son capuchon. Il mit le message dans sa sacoche et sortit de la chambre. Lorsqu'il eu passé le pas de la porte, le soleil l'ébloui un court instant. Il était haut dans le ciel et Will comprit que l'après-midi était bien entamé. Il posa son regard vers les alentours et remarqua au loin une grande allée. Il se dirigea vers elle, soupçonnant qu'elle devait mener vers la tente du commandant et donc la grande tente. Arrivée sur le chemin, sa théorie se confirma lorsqu'il la remarqua un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme suivit le sentier. Pour savoir où il était, il écouta un peu les commérages, mais il fut surpris que tout le monde se taise à son approche et le dévisage. Mal à l'aise, il accéléra le pas et arriva près de la tente. Deux chevaliers tout en armure lui barrèrent le passage, en pointant leurs épées dégainé sur lui. D'un geste universel, Will leva les mains et attendis dans cette position. L'un des deux gardes entra dans la tente. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme aux cheveux grisonnant et au sourire avenant.

\- Notre marmotte c'est enfin réveillé, entre, tout le monde t'attend

Will hocha la tête et suivit l'homme à l'intérieur. Il fut surpris du nombre de personne s'y trouvant. Le jeune homme regarda chaque personne présente lorsqu'il remarqua une silhouette blonde. Pour l'avoir détaillé de nombreuses fois, il sut immédiatement qui s'était. Alors, sans un regard pour les autres, il retira sa capuche et s'écria :

\- Alice !

Le silence déjà présent se fit encore plus intense. Tout à coup, une voix grogna :

\- Et moi qui pensait être tombé sur quelqu'un d'obéissant

\- Halt, voyons, se garçon vient de retrouver l'une de ses amies, laisse lui du temps ! répondis une autre voix

\- Et puis, tu devais t'en douter en remarquant tout ce qu'il a déjà fait, ce n'est pas le genre de personne à être capable de suivre un ordre d'un inconnu sans en connaître les raison, continua une troisième voix.

\- Pendant ce temps, Will et Alice s'était pris dans les bras. Will allait dire quelque chose lorsque Halt pris la parole :

\- Pourriez-vous faire vos embrassades un peu plus tard ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

\- Oui, escusez-moi, murmura Will en se détachant d'Alice

\- Pas de souci jeune homme. Tu dois être Will, c'est exact ? Alice nous a beaucoup parler de toi et de ton plan, répondis une voix féminine

\- Je te présente Dame Pauline, c'est grâce à elle que je suis ici, expliqua Alice en montrant une la seule autre femme du groupe. Elle était blonde et avait un maintien royal. A sa droite se trouve le baron Arald, c'est lui qui t'a accueilli. A côté, c'est Gilan, un apprenti rodeur. Après vient Crowley, le chef des rodeurs et le maître de Gilan. Enfin, voici Halt, un autre rodeur.

\- Bonjour à tous, même si j'imagine que vous me connaissez tous, j'aimerais me présenter aussi. Je m'appelle Will, je suis un ami d'enfance d'Alice et je parcours le pays sous le nom de Robin des bois.

\- Salut, ne t'inquiète pas nous sommes déjà tous au courant, après tout, nous te protégeons depuis un moment, dit gaiement Gilan

\- Comment ça ? répondis étonné Will

\- Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Que tu pouvais échapper aux gardes tout seul, que tu arrivais à trouver de l'argent ou des cargaisons facile à attaquer tout seul ? Franchement, je pensais que tu étais plus malin que ça ! fit Halt

\- Halt, voyons, vous êtes des rodeurs, et même s'il a des facilités, il est presque impossible de vous percevoir, constata Arald

\- Enfin, gamin, laissons ça de coté, maintenant, tu vas répondre à toutes nos questions… continua le rodeur grognon

\- Non, répondit fermement Will

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de force, gamin, répliqua Halt en haussant les sourcils

\- Et moi je pense que oui. Vous avez besoin de moi, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Même si je suis heureux de l'aide que vous m'avez apporté sur le marché, ma réussite je ne la dois qu'à moi seul

\- Idiot, nous t'avons aidé de nombreuses fois

\- Ah oui ? Quand donc ? s'énerva Will, vous avez du le faire tellement discretement que personne n'a été au courant, c'est ça ? Vous êtes tellement discret et vous faites tellement peu de choses que la population croit que vous les avez abandonnés ? Que, lorsqu'i an environ quand j'ai pris cette apparence, que les mères disais à leurs enfants, « ne vous approchez pas de lui, c'est surement un envoyé de Morgarath, les VRAIS rodeurs n'existent plus, ils sont tous morts ou ils nous ont abandonné ». Et, lorsqu'ils m'ont enfin accepté, et qu'ils m'ont demandé « Et les autres alors, quand viennent-ils ? » et que je ne répondais pas ils disaient « Gamin, c'est courageux de ta part mais si les rodeurs professionnels ont abandonnés, c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, et ce n'est pas un apprenti qui changera les choses ». Si les histoires que l'on m'a raconté sont vrai, vous êtes Halt, le grand Halt, celui qui à faillit apporter la victoire aux loyaux. Et pourtant, vous rester ici à ne rien faire. Alors oui, je pense que vous avez besoin de moi, et pas l'inverse

Sur ces paroles, le silence s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur l'assemblé, tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Will, énervé, pris une nouvelle fois la parole :

\- J'ai vu votre camp, il sert de refuge, c'est bien, mais ce n'est pas une vie. Il ne sert à rien de sauver 1 personne si 1 000 autres souffrent. Je croyais avoir besoin de vous, mais quand je vous vois, je vous trouve encore plus misérables que les traitres. Au moins eux, ils se sont soumis pour essayer de protéger la population, et même s'ils doivent courber l'échine, il garde la tête haute. Ils ne sont pas à la limite de flottaison comme vous, en train de surnager pour essayer de survivre.

Il quitta ensuite la tente, sans un regard en arrière. Et, après avoir remis sa capuche, partit en direction de la forêt, gardant la tête haute et insensible aux chuchotements autour de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans la tente, l'air était lourd, et les gardes à l'extérieur frissonnèrent malgré eux, et bien que l'été soit présent. L'assemblée était silencieuse, mais l'on pouvait presque entendre les rouages des cerveaux fonctionner à toute allure. Comprenant que cette engrenage prenait la direction pour se transformé en bombe, Alice ouvrit la bouche. Cependant, aucun mot n'en sortit lorsqu'elle reçu les regards noirs des autres membres du comité. Enfin, surtout de l'un d'en eux, ses yeux presque noirs lançaient des éclairs. La blonde pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer et d'une voix chevrotante dit :

\- Ne prenez pas les mots de Will au pied de la lettre… Ils ont du dépasser sa pensée… Ne vous en fait pas, il va bientôt revenir s'excuser… Enfin, pas qu'il ait totalement tord mais… je veux dire… il est comme ça quoi… Après tout, il portait de grand espoir en vous… enfin, il vous estime toujours mais…

\- Calme-toi Alice. Nous avons compris qu'il était énervé mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi il est entré si facilement en fureur après les mots de Halt, fit doucement Crowley

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de vous le dire, répondis franchement Alice, pourtant, juste pour vous éviter d'autre problèmes avec lui, je vais vous expliquer. Son père était un fermier réquisitionné pour la guerre et c'est grâce à lui que Halt est en vie aujourd'hui. Elle vit les regards d'incompréhension. Le père de Will est l'homme qui à repoussé les Wargals de Morgarath qui essayaient de s'en prendre à Halt. Grâce à son courage, Halt a pu s'enfuir mais Daniel, son père, fut exécuter. Alors, quand Will a appris ça, il m'a dit qu'il pensait que vous étiez un être fabuleux, et il voulait vous ressemblez. C'est pour ça que malgré son jeune âge, il a appris assidument les cours du rodeur Malkeur. Il a longtemps cru que vous aidiez la population mais comme nous pouvions nous défendre seul, vous ne nous aidez pas. Mais je pense que Will a d'autres raisons plus personnels que je ne connais pas.

Le silence repris ses droits. Mais cette fois ci, il était à la réflexion. Au bout de quelques instants, le rodeur Halt se leva et voulu sortir de la tente. Le commandant de l'ordre lui attrapa le bras et s'étonna :

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- C'est à cause de moi que nous perdons cette opportunité, je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Il n'avait pas vu le temps défilé et le jour approchait de son crépuscule. Rabattant son capuchon, il prit la direction de la forêt, se doutant de l'endroit où était allé le jeune homme. Au pied de celle-ci, il chercha des traces du garçon. Il fut impressionné par son talent brut. En effet, ses pas avaient simplement effleuré le sol et pour un non expérimenté, il aurait été impossible de le retrouver. Cependant, Will était traqué par un rodeur, et pas n'importe lequel, surement le meilleur d'entre eux. Halt suivit sa trace pendant plusieurs heures. Le soleil déclinait et Halt eu un pincement au cœur. Et si le garçon était-il réellement partit ? Il secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi de telles pensées était venu parasiter son esprit. Mais il retient quelque chose, une impression, une intuition certain dirons, mais en tout cas, Halt sentit que s'il laissait partir Will, il perdrait quelque chose, quelque chose de très important. Il accéléra encore le rythme de sa course, si c'était encore possible. Lorsque la nuit recouvrit la forêt, Halt continua son chemin. Le jeune homme avait continué tout droit et le rodeur avait une idée de l'endroit où il se serait arrêté. Peu de personne connaissait aussi bien cette forêt que les rodeurs, puisqu'elle a habité pendant plusieurs siècles, le rassemblement annuel des rodeurs. Halt savait que plus loin se trouvait une petite cascade, et l'endroit était apaisant. Si le garçon s'arrêtait cette nuit, ce serait surement ici. Il marcha encore pendant une bonne heure avant d'atteindre la clairière. En son centre se trouvait le jeune homme, assis près d'un feu et mangeant ce qui semblait être du lapin. Halt se figea lorsque Will leva la tête dans sa direction. Un vieux dicton disait « Fait confiance à ta cape ». Le jeune homme soupira et retourna à son repas. Trois seconde plus tard, il releva la tête d'un mouvement brusque, pour surprendre un éventuel intrus. Malheureusement pour lui, Halt connaissait tous ces tours et ne se fit pas prendre. L'adolescent soupira une nouvelle fois et dis :

\- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, je ne peux pas vous localiser, alors maintenant, s'il vous plait, pouvez-vous vous monter ?

Halt, impressionner, accéda à sa demande et s'approcha du feu de camps. Will le détailla et lui tendis une cuisse de lapin. Le rodeur s'assis en tailleur à côté de lui et commença à manger sans un mot. Un observait furtivement l'éphèbe. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque ce dernier lui tendit sa tasse. Le rodeur remarqua alors qu'elle contenait de la tisane. Il la gouta et fut surpris par sa saveur. Halt pensa alors, ce gamin a vraiment toutes les qualités pour être un rodeur, il sait se déplacer silencieusement et sans laisser beaucoup de trace, il sait repérer les intrus, il semble savoir se servir de son arc et en plus, il boit de la tisane… Il fronça les sourcils, comment ça, un apprenti ? Il avait toujours dit qu'il ne prendrait personne… Même s'il avait participé à l'entrainement de Gilan, son véritable maître était Crowley. Alors, pensez que ce gamin irascible et prétentieux qu'il ne connaissait pas puisse devenir son apprenti était totalement improbable. Et…

\- Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas bon ? Désolé, vous n'aimez peut être pas ça… demanda prudemment Will

Le jeune homme avait vu le froncement de sourcil du rodeur. Il avait cru qu'il n'aimait pas sa boisson. Il lui qui voulait se faire pardonner…

\- Non, ça va. Je suis juste surpris que tu en boives à ton âge, fit Halt

\- C'est une habitude, Will passa la main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Je voudrais m'excuser pour toute à l'heure, je n'ai pas pensé…

\- Les apprentis ne pensent pas, c'est un fait, le coupa l'homme

\- Apprenti ? Je n'en suis pas un ! Attendez, ça veut dire quoi, questionna Will

\- Ça doit être l'une de leur caractéristique de parler à tort et à travers, répondis tout simplement l'autre. Tu avais raison sur certains points, mais pas sur la question en elle-même. Quoi que tu en dises, tu as besoin de nous, ou plus particulièrement, de l'entrainement des rodeurs. C'est vrai, tu as quelques facilités, mais si tu veux que ton mensonge soit cru par tous, tu dois le faire devenir réalité. Alors, veux-tu devenir mon apprenti ?

Le rodeur parla et les mots sortirent tous seul de sa bouche. Apprenti, il avait proposé à un gamin de devenir son apprenti alors qu'il avait dit qu'il n'en prendrait pas !

\- Vous voulez faire de moi votre apprenti ?

\- Au moins, tu es sur la bonne voie, répondre à une question par une autre question est assez représentatif d'un apprenti, fit sarcastiquement Halt

\- J'aimerais bien mais je croyais que vous ne m'appréciez pas… murmura le gamin

\- C'est juste que ton personnage nous serve de couverture, et si tu te faisais attraper, nous aurions tous eu des problèmes. Et puis, il y à le fait que tu ais menti à tout le monde, continua Halt

\- Je n'ai jamais menti ! Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un rodeur, ou un apprenti. Je n'ai juste pas contredit ceux qui le pensaient. Je croyais qu'il serait plus facile comme ça d'entrer en contact avec vous…

\- Laissons cet interlude de côté. J'aimerais maintenant que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais faire. Ne me mens pas ou ne me cache pas des choses, car ça pourrait entrainer la mort de nombreuses personnes. Puisque ton personnage c'est bien implanté dans la population, nous allons nous en servir pour mettre en rogne Morgarath. Nous devrons te faire un emploi du temps spécifique.

\- Alors, concernant mes capacités, je sais toucher une cible fixe à 100 mètres et une en mouvement à 50 mètres. Je sais grimper aux murs et aux arbres. J'arrive à ne pas me faire repérer la plupart du temps, je sais un petit peu me battre avec des couteaux. Je lance les couteaux jusqu'à 10 mètres. Je connais un petit peu le rodera. Je ne sais pas monter à cheval, ni me battre à l'épée. Je ne sais ni lire, ni écrire. Je crois avoir dit l'essentiel.

\- Je me disais aussi. Pendant les six prochains mois, je t'entrainerais. Les rodeurs feront quelques apparitions à ta place et…

\- Vous n'êtes pas que trois ? le coupa Will

\- Non, nous sommes 14

\- Et vous faites quoi le reste du temps ?

\- Nous essayons de répondre aux questions des apprentis et de les faire taire pour qu'ils écoutent

Halt lança un regard noir à Will. Ce dernier, comprenant le danger, ferma la bouche et attendit patiemment son tour.

\- Bien, si nous n'avons pas fait d'apparition public ces dernières années c'est que nous protégions le pays des attaques extérieures. Nous avons fait comme si le roi Duncan était à la tête du pays. L'usurpateur, nous le faisons passer pour un proche conseiller du roi. Ce travail est très fastidieux. Nous nous occupons aussi des bandits et des voleurs, des tueurs et des marchands d'esclaves.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir revendiqué nos actes ?

\- Tu ne te souviens peut être pas mais la politique de l'usurpateur c'est adoucit ces 5 dernières années. Nous avons essayez de faire un héros, comme toi, mais Morgarath a envoyé ses mercenaires et à exécuter toutes les personnes qui sont entré en relation avec lui. Nous ne voulions pas reproduire ce fiasco, expliqua Halt

Après ces paroles, on entendait juste le souffle régulier des deux protagonistes et les crépitements du feu. Quelques fois, une chouette hululait mais le rodeur et son apprenti ne frémirent pas, habitué à dormir à la belle étoile. Lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, le camp était déjà en effervescence, en effet, le rodeur avait réveillé son nouvel apprenti pour juger par lui-même ses capacités. Il commença par 2 heures de tir à l'arc. Halt compris rapidement le problème du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait une mauvaise position, notamment avec le placement de ses doigts sur la corde. Pour un archer normal, les tirs de Will était plutôt correct mais pour un rodeur non. Après tout, l'un des dictons disait « Un rodeur normal s'entraîne jusqu'à ce que son tir soit juste. Un rodeur s'entraine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commette plus aucune erreur ». Après ce simple test, Will du préparer le petit déjeuner malgré ses courbatures. Le repas achevé, Halt lui fit travailler le lancer de couteau et testa aussi ses réflexes au corps à corps. Par la suite, ils partirent chasser pour le déjeuner, permettant à Will de s'entrainer à poursuivre silencieusement une piste et à mettre en pratique les entrainements du matin. A son grand soulagement, Halt lui fit remarquer qu'il avait déjà un bon entrainement dans ce domaine.

Pendant trois jours, la formation se suivit. Mais, à l'aube du quatrième, un visiteur inattendu vient les rencontrer. Il s'agissait de Crowley. Il était passablement inquiet. En effet, son ami lui avait dis qu'il allait retrouver le jeune homme, il pensait donc qu'il allait le ramener au camp. Alors, lorsqu'au bout de deux jours, personne en vue, il pensa un instant que le gamin soit traitre. Avec tout son talent, il partit donc à la recherche des deux personnages. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit son ami, qui avait juré de ne jamais prendre d'apprenti, entrainer le garçon. D'ailleurs, un détail le déconcerta. Les deux personnages agissaient l'un envers l'autre comme deux très bons amis. Et Will ne semblait pas affecter par l'apparente mauvaise humeur d'Halt. Soudain, Crowley eu un sourire, il comprit son impression. Ces deux personnes agissaient inconsciemment comme un père et son fils. Ne voulant pas briser ce moment, il se détourna d'eux et retourna au camp calmer les esprits.


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant un an environ, Will suivit la formation d'Halt. Cela apporta beaucoup à son personnage. Tout d'abord, tous les rodeurs et les contacts l'aidèrent. Bien entendu, le fait qu'il soit l'apprenti du célèbre Halt était pour beaucoup. Sa renommé recouvrait maintenant tout le pays. Il était devenu l'ennemi public numéro 1 et le réseau de résistance gagnait des partisans tous les jours. Will avait expliqué son plan aux dirigeants des loyaux. Ils avaient rapidement mis en exergue les failles et avec leur aide, consolidé et amélioré son idée.

La ville se trouvant au pied du château d'Araluen était en effervescence. Nous étions dans la semaine du carnaval. Les rues étaient pleines du matin au soir et les gardes avaient beaucoup de mal à contrôlé tout le monde. C'est pourquoi Will réussi à s'introduire facilement dans la ville. Il devait se diriger vers la grande place, pour faire son discours avant l'usurpateur. Chaque année à cette époque, le roi faisait une apparition. Les loyaux avaient prévu de reprendre le pouvoir ce jour là. Dans tous les villages, les soldats avaient été arrêtés par la population. Seules les grandes villes ne voyaient pas se mouvement de rebellions. Elle devait avoir lieu à 14 heures 30 partout, pour assuré une victoire totale et globale. Comme ça, même si un château n'était pas pris d'assaut, il ne pourrait pas demander de l'aide. Mais le plus important était que la tête du serpent tombe. C'est pourquoi, et malgré le monde présent dans la ville, la sécurité était renforcée. Des fuites du plan étaient arrivé aux oreilles du roi, notamment que robin des bois viendrait le déchoir de son trône. Mais, comme tout bon stratège qui se respecte, il mit en place un plan machiavélique…

Revenons-en à Will, qui parcourait la ville dans sa tenue de Robin. Il connaissait parfaitement les risques liés à cette mission. Il devait discourir pour obligé la foule à se soulever. Au château d'Araluen, la population était la plus soumise, celle qui avait perdu le plus d'espoir. Ce serait difficile. Pour les convaincre et les persuader, Will avait reçu l'aide de ses deux amis, George et Alice, qui l'avait entrainé pendant plusieurs semaines à réciter son texte. Il le connaissait parfaitement et savait le rendre charismatique. Cependant, il avait peur de ne pas être capable de le réciter. Il avait peur que Morgarath soit au courant de son plan et qu'il ait prévu une parade. L'angoisse monta d'un cran lorsque la cathédrale sonna 14 heures 30. La foule était déjà dense au pied de l'estrade, et Will, après cette assuré que les loyaux c'étaient occupé des gardes, monta sur ce qui lui sembla un échafaud. Lorsqu'il fut visible par toute la population, des cris retentirent, des murmures, puis, le silence. Un silence pesant, tendu. Tous attendaient quelque chose, mais personne ne savait quoi. Will avait le visage caché par son capuchon et personne ne le vit ouvrir et fermé la bouche comme un poisson. Il prit une grande inspiration pour ce calmé et commença à déclamer :

\- Habitants et habitantes d'Araluen, l'heure est venue… L'heure est venue de se réveillé, de prendre les armes et de se rebellé…

Un applaudissement le coupa sur sa lancé. Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru quand une voix nasarde s'adressa à lui :

\- Une rumeur courrait comme quoi Robin des bois avait décidé de rentrer en politique. Je n'y croyais pas trop puisqu'il se disait rodeur mais il s'emblerait que se soit la vérité. Malheureusement pour toi, ton coup d'éclat s'arrête ici et maintenant. Gardes, emparez-vous de lui !

Comme un seul homme, des soldats habillés en civils sautèrent sur la scène. Will ne les laissa pas s'approcher et commença à tirer. Il tirait flèches par flèches, sans pauses, sans vérifié si elles touchaient leur cible, car après tout «le carquois d'un rodeur contient la vie de 24 hommes ». Après 15 flèches, les soldats étaient trop proche de lui, et l'adolescent du dégainé ses couteaux. Puisque sa vie était en jeu, il ne fit pas dans la dentelle et les hurlements des soldats créaient une symphonie musicale. Pourtant Will fut rapidement dépassé par le trop grand nombre d'assaillant. Ils le maîtrisèrent et l'obligèrent à s'agenouiller dans le sang qui maculait désormais l'estrade. Blessé à quelques endroits, Will était tout de même parvenu à garder son capuchon en place. Morgarath s'avança alors, le surplombant de toute sa taille. Un duel de regards noirs eu lieu entre les deux hommes. L'usurpateur fut le premier à détourner les yeux mais repris contenance en lui administrant une baffe magistrale, qui retenti dans la place à nouveau silencieuse. Le seigneur ricana et disant :

\- Pas mal du tout, tu es bien un rodeur après tout, être capable de mettre à terre une vingtaine de chevaliers n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que nous étions au courant de tes plans. Nous savons se que tu prévoyais de faire. C'est pourquoi je vais te faire l'honneur que se soit moi-même qui mette fin à tes jours.

Sur ce, il sortit une grande épée noire de son fourreau. Will tremblait, il avait peur de mourir mais il garda les yeux rivé sur son adversaire, pour ne pas lui donné la satisfaction de le voir flancher. Morgarath leva son épée onyx vers le ciel, éblouissant un court instant Will. L'éphèbe détourna le regard pour retrouver son acuité visuelle et remarqua alors l'horloge de la cathédrale. Malgré lui, un rire joyeux traversa la frontière de ses lèvres. Ce son, totalement incongru dans cette situation et surtout par cette personne bloqua le temps et les actions. De nombreuses personnes reprirent leurs respirations lorsque Robin prit la parole :

\- Qu'importe ce qui va m'arriver, c'est trop tard… Toutes les autres cités ont du tombé, le roi et la princesse viennent d'être libéré. Et vous pouvez me tuez, c'est vous qui subirez la vengeance des rodeurs. C'est trop tard maintenant, échec au roi, souffla-t-il en dernier

\- Peu importe, tu ne seras pas là pour y assister ! hurla Morgarath

\- Il suffit, vous n'êtes qu'un usurpateur ! Vous avez soumis un peuple libre qui avait la liberté comme devise ! Rendez-vous en nous serons clément, tonna une voix venant du palais

\- C'est le roi Duncan, c'est le vrai roi qui est présent ! s'époumona un villageois

En vérité, le roi n'était pas seul, à ses cotés se trouvaient trois rodeurs, le baron Arald, Dame pauline mais aussi Alice, Jenny, George, Horace, la princesse Cassandra et de nombreux chevaliers. La population qui c'était regroupé autour de l'estrade leurs fit une haie d'honneur. La vedette venait de changer de camp et une personne n'était pas d'accord :

\- Le roitelet et ses amis on finalement réussi à sortir, quelle bonne nouvelle ! Vous êtes arrivé au bon moment ! J'étais sur le point d'annoncer au peuple une série de bonne nouvelle. La première, l'exécution public de l'ennemi numéro un. La seconde, la répression des troupes rebelles et la troisième, mon future mariage avec la princesse Cassandra

\- Jamais ! hurla une voix. Elle provenait de la princesse

\- Ma chère, voyons, un peu de tenue, vous ne sied guère à votre rang ! ricana Morgarath

\- Morgarath, je vous sommes de vous arrêtez ici et maintenant ! tonna une nouvelle fois le roi Duncan

\- Mon cher roitelet, vous êtes un chevalier normalement non ? Alors, défiez-moi en duel si vous voulez reprendre votre place

\- Morgarath, nous estimons que tu es déchu de tes privilèges depuis fort longtemps. Toutefois, je t'accorde le droit de te battre en duel. Ainsi que tu le dis, laissons le soin au destin de désigner un vainqueur, fit royalement Duncan

\- Tu ne veux pas te battre contre moi, aurais-tu peur de perdre ? ricana à nouveau l'usurpateur

\- Je n'ai pas pratiqué pendant 17 ans, ma défaite ne fait aucun doute, mais j'aimerais que tu affrontes mon champion. Il s'appelle Horace Altman !

Le roi poussa légèrement le jeune chevalier en avant. Des murmures retentirent. Un aussi jeune garçon pour affronté celui qui est considéré comme le meilleur escrimeur du royaume ? Un large sourire perla sur les lèvres du seigneur :

\- Tu me demande d'affronter un gamin ? toutes ces années de prisons t'aurait-elle fait perdre la tête ? Aurais-tu…

Mais soudain, tous les yeux des personnes présentes convergèrent sur Horace. Ce dernier parcourut la distance qui le séparait de Morgarath en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Le seigneur rebelle posa la main sur son épée, mais le jeune homme, plutôt que de dégainer son arme, retira son gantelet et le jeta au visage de Morgarath :

\- Morgarath, cria-t-il d'une voix rauque, je te défie en combat singulier !

Horace recula de quelques pas et attendit la réponse du Seigneur. Le lourd gantelet de cuir cingla le visage de Morgarath. Furibond, ce dernier se tourna vers le chevalier qui venait de le priver de sa splendeur. Mais un nouveau sourire éclaira à nouveau son visage. Ce qui venait de le défier n'était qu'un garçon. Il fallait le convenir qu'il était costaud, mais Morgarath comprit que le jeune visage ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Il répliqua vivement :

\- Je relève le défi ! Quelles armes ? Comment choisis-tu de te battre ?

Horace, le visage pâle, les traits tirés par la peur, ne parvenait pas à répondre et sentait que sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge :

\- Tels que nous sommes, réussit-il alors à articuler

Morgarath fit alors un signe à ses soldats qui créèrent un espace suffisant au milieu de la foule. Les deux hommes se firent face quand tout à coup, Morgarath fondit sur Horace en l'espace d'une seconde et Morgarath, d'un coup de revers, l'abattait déjà sur Horace, qui ne s'était pas encore éloigné. Il eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de se pencher sur le coté, évitant ainsi la lame qui passa en sifflant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Le début du combat se porta sur des attaques en puissance, principalement destiné à faire trébucher l'adversaire. Morgarath prit l'avantage en ne cessant de pilonner Horace, qui du temps bien que mal parer avec son bouclier déjà cabossé. Finalement, il le jeta lorsque celui-ci perdit sa couroi. Le seigneur de la nuit l'abandonna à son tour et fit de nouveau pleuvoir des coups sur le jeune homme. Le chevalier, exténué, baissa soudain la garde ; l'immense épée du seigneur s'abattit une dernière fois sur sa lame et la brisa nettement. Horace ne pouvait quitter des yeux sa lame, désormais inutilisable. Un silence à couper au couteau l'enveloppait. Au couteau, Horace cligna des yeux et un sourire couvrit ses lèvres. Il porta la main à sa ceinture et dégaina sa dague. Morgarath ne lui laissa pas le tend de reprendre son souffle et brandit son épée, avec l'intention d'asséner le coup fatal. La large épée fendit l'air et entama sa descente. Horace, qui mit tout son courage dans cet ultime geste, avança d'un pas et croisa les deux lames, la dague soutenant le morceau d'épée brisée. L'impact fut violent et ses genoux vacillèrent, mais le garçon put parer le coup et retenir l'épée de son adversaire. Les deux combattants se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre et Horace vit de près la fureur démentielle de Morgarath, qui se demandait encore comment les événements avaient pu prendre une tournure aussi déroutante. Son expression rageuse vira à la stupéfaction quand une atroce douleur lui transperça soudain le corps. Horace avait dégagé sa dague qui traversa la cotte de mailles pour aller se plonger dans le cœur de Morgarath.

Lentement, le seigneur rebelle s'affaissa sur le sol. Abasourdie, l'assistance resta muette durant quelques secondes. Puis des acclamations se mirent à retentir de toutes parts. Le vainqueur recula de quelques pas et tomba lourdement assis sur le sol, la respiration coupé. La foule était en extase, et les soldats de Morgarath arrêter. Soudain, quelque chose sauta sur les épaules du chevalier, une voix où se tintait l'amusement, mais aussi le respect lui parla :

\- J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné ! Tu me dois un restau mon gros !

\- C'est vrai, si ce jour là j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais parié avec toi Will

Les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Alice, qui généralement expliquait les phrases alambiqués deux nos deux amis. A la stupéfaction de tous, se fut Jenny qui prit la parole :

\- C'est une méthode que Will à inventé et Horace lui disait que ça servirait à rien. Ils se sont un peu disputer dessus et on passer un pari. Horace apprenait à le faire et si jamais un jour il en avait besoin, il saurait le faire et après il devrait payer un restau à Will. Tout le reste du temps, il pouvait se foutre de sa tête.

Toutes les personnes présentes explosèrent de rire. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, les suppôts de Morgarath furent arrêter et juger. Malheureusement pour les rodeurs, nombreux sont ceux qui se sont enfuit, les obligeants à les pourchasser en plus de leurs travails. Robin des bois disparu et devient bien vite une légende qui traversa les siècles. Personne ne connu jamais sa véritable identité mis à part ses amis proches mais tout le monde savait que Robin des bois et un rodeur, et si un jour un autre usurpateur devait revenir, Robin des bois reviendrais lui aussi.


End file.
